


The whirling ways of stars that pass

by NamarieElessar



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamarieElessar/pseuds/NamarieElessar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Coliver Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The whirling ways of stars that pass

\- No one is leaving this room until we find plausible evidence that Mr. Turner did not left his wife for dead in that hotel room, are we clear?  
\- Professor Keating, i actually had a prior commitment and i was wondering if i could…- Connor started but stopped as soon as noticed that his teacher was looking like the flesh was actually going to melt off her face.  
-Mr.Connor you do know this isn’t a hobby,right?  
\- I know it’s just it was really important for me to…  
\- I already said what i had to say you can leave or you can stay suit yourself, Mr. Walsh i don’t really care. And it with that she turned and entered the office closing the doors behind her.  
“Well fuck,, Connor thought, that went well”. He had promised to take Oliver out on a proper date three weeks ago but there was always something in the way preventing that from happening, wether was Annalise trying to put them all in jail or he’s family dragging him to some kind of social event that no one really cared about, but he had to be there because that meant support for one of his mother’s various endeavours. Connor and Oliver had been dating for almost nine months now and while Connor sweared everything was great, Oliver didn’t think so as we was growing distant by the day. And Connor wouldn’t let his anchor to sanity go away, he couldn’t do that. Not when he hadn’t even said he loved him. The thing was he wanted this ocassion to be special, he wanted to show Oliver that there wasn’t anything more importante then his love and support throughout all this shit show, and also because it would lead to even better than usual sex.  
\- Guess someone is not getting laid tonight. – Asher snickered in the back.  
\- Guess someone is getting a throphy shoved all the way up his ass. - Connor retorted.  
\- Uh why are you so sensible? Boyfriend drama? Again? – Michaela asked.  
\- No. Hey listen,can i talk to you…like privately?- he asked her. Getting her to help him with his relationship was not he’s smartest move seeing see would probably use it to destroy him some other time but she was the only one in a semi-normal and long relationship that he knew. Well he could ask Wes but he kinda of fucking hated him and his soft grunge girlfriend at the moment, you know since they almost got them all to do life for murder.  
\- Sure, what can help you with? – she asked sarcastically while following him to the lobby. – Did we kill yet another murderous husband and i didn’t notice?  
\- No, it’s about Oliver.  
\- Oh. You know was kidding right?  
\- Yeah,yeah the thing is i need your advice.  
-Wow, there is a setence i thought i’d never hear coming out of your mouth. What happened?  
-I don’t know.- Connor said rubbing his temples. – I thought we were fine, but lately he’s been acting strange, he rarely smiles to me anymore and the other day he didn’t even wait…- he stopped before he could embarass himself even further- it doesn’t matter the thing is i think he is upset with me i’m not really sure how to fix it. I did promise to take him out on proper date but Annalise keeps making us slave away in this fucking case, i had to postpone three times and now i think i fucked it up beyond repair. He’s not even answering my calls.  
Michaela, the stone cold bitch she could be when she her mind to it,didn’t look very moved by his domestic problems.  
\- It’s sound to me that he is about to break up with you.  
-What? Don’t be stupid. I know i haven’t been the best boyfriend but i love him and he loves me. – Shit, that was more then he was supposed to say.  
\- Did you tell him that? Does he know that you love him?  
\- Yeah…i mean not in the exact words but he has to know right? ‘Cause i do i just did’nt…i thought that…i was going to say it on our date but then this happened.  
-Right, a date you’ve been psotponing for weeks? How the hell do you think that makes him feel? You spend more time here than with him it’s pretty normal that he feels a bit neglected wouldn’t you say? I’m going to let you in on a secret, when you love someone you tell them, it’s not rocket science. I’d say you had it coming. – and with that she turned and returned to the common room.  
-Ahh fuck this, i’m going. – he grabbed his keys and his jacket and walked out of the door.

 

An hour later he was parking in front of Oliver’s apartment with some dinner he had picked on the way. “I’m going to make this right. I have to.”  
\- Oliver? Oliver? – he called when he entered the house – Oliver i brought dinner.  
-I’m the living room. – Connor heard him say.  
\- Oh hey, babe i thought we could,maybe, have some dinner together and i’m sorry for…why are you crying?  
Oliver’s eyes looked like he had been crying for hours. There were tissues all around him and the Tv was off just like his computer was.  
-I think maybe we should stop seeing each other for a while.  
\- Oliver don’t do this…- Connor started to panic. – Look i know i’ve neglected you because of work and all but i want to make it right, i will, i promise just don’t give up on me please, Oliver just don’t.- He was tearing up now, but he didn’t care, he just couldn’t let Oliver walk out of his life like this. They were meant to be together, goddamit.  
-I’m sorry Connor i just can’t do it for now. You have some stuff you need to sort out and i thought i could wait for you to come around but i can’t, not now, i’m so sorry.- He started to get to leave the room but Connor grabbed him but the arm.  
-But i love you, i love you more than anything. – Connor whispered to him.  
-I know. I’m going to leave now so you have time to pull yourself together. – Oliver said looking at his feet.- Maybe you should leave the key under the door mat.  
He walked slowly to the door.  
-And Connor?  
Connor looked up, hope sparkling in his eyes.  
-I have loved you. I tried my best.

**Author's Note:**

> So i made this cause i was feeling kinda of inspired by The theory of everything, unfornately since my english is not my first languange i can't express myself properly some times but oh well this is my contribution.


End file.
